Riddle Me This
by Black391
Summary: Riddler story. Riddle Me This Batman.
1. Chapter 1

It was June 21st 2011, 10:32 am, and it was a warm summer's day. The birds were out singing and the people of Gotham were in a hurry to get to work and start a miserable Tuesday of work. Janice Prince was working the till at Gotham's First National Bank. She buzzed for the next person to approach the bench as Bruce Wayne walked up and leaned on the narrow bench for placing paper work.

"Well Hello..." he looked for her name tag "Janice, it's a please to see you here today." Bruce said with a loving smile on his face.

"Mr Wayne..." She said with a surprised tone. "I wouldn't expect to see someone like you here at the bank. How can I help you today?"

But before he could answer her, he was interrupted as The Riddler and a few henchmen stormed the bank. Janice screamed and ducked behind the counter and many people were already on the floor without the Riddler having to give any orders. When a bank was robbed in Gotham City, nearly all the residents knew to follow orders and wait until the proper authorities arrived and deal with the situation.

"Very kind ladies and..." The Riddler looked around and noted that there was only one other man in the bank "Gentleman, I the Riddler have come to make a withdrawal, all your funds to be precise. So, without further ado, I need a bank manager to take my men down to the vault..." He looked over to the managers' desk and pulled her up from the ground. "Now, Brenda is it, would you kindly open the vault so my men down have to waste their valuable time welding it open?"

She wriggled out of the Riddler's vice like grip and walked Riddler's men down to the vault. Riddler stayed up top with the hostages. Now would dare move while he was in the building, he was a Rouges Gallery member after all.

Across the room on the floor, Bruce Wayne was edging his way around the room, to behind the Riddler so that he could take him down. The Riddler on the other hand noticed that Bruce Wayne was no longer in the same place he had been a few moments ago and turned around.

"Ah Ha, caught you Mister Wayne." The Riddler said in triumph and pushed his cane down onto Bruce's right hand. "Don't think that you can take this genius down that easily as that." He kicked Bruce way and went over to the window where Janice was hiding. He leaned over and pulled her through the gap.

"If anyone makes any more sudden movements, she will understand one of the world's greatest enigmas. 'What happens after we die?' So, Mr Wayne let that be a warning to you." After that little speech Riddler's henchmen came back up from the vault with bags of cash.

"Mr Riddler Sir, we got what we came for." One of the smarted henchmen announced.

"Well, without further delay," the Riddler tilted his hat and made for the exit "I shall not keep this going any longer. Thank you for your generous donation I shall put it to good use." He walked out twiddling his cane and whistling a tune. He was happy that Batman hadn't shown up and ruined his plan. Better yet, he didn't even leave a riddle.

The Riddler made his way back to his dirty apartment in Old Gotham. His for-hire-henchmen had already divided the loot and had separated. Sure he could have used the money to buy a better apartment, but he had only broken out of Arkham two weeks ago and this was only temporary accommodation until he heat was off.

He sighed as he took of his green bowler hat and his purple lens glasses. His apartment was growing and the cockroaches ruled the place. The plates in the sink were covered in mould and he didn't intend on doing anything about. He was going to torch the place and fake his death.

_Oh Edward, how did it ever come to this? Living in the most disgusting apartment in a city that has a flying rodent to protect it? Where did your life go so wrong?_

He let out another huge sigh and sat down on the only chair in the room. He let his right hand dangle over the side and leaned his head against his left hand. He picked up the remote and turned on the small TV. He was sure that his little robbery would be on the midday news. It was only a few minutes past eleven. He rubbed his temples and then there was a loud crash.

"It's over Riddler." Batman announced as the Edward raced to the door in attempt to flee. But Batman was too quick. He slammed Edward into the door. He was smart than this but he tried to turn the knob, but Batman was using his right leg to pin the door closed.

Edward looked Batman directly in the eye. Edward knew there was no way for Batman to have known where his hideout was. Not even the henchmen he had hired knew. It was his little secret, but someone had obviously let slip the Riddler had made his way back here, maybe a neighbour?

_Note to self, next time I choose a secret location, no neighbours. _

Batman pinned Edward's arms behind his back, cuffed his wrists and led him downstairs to the where the Bat-mobile was sitting idly in a laneway near Edward's apartment.

"Watch your head" Batman said as he pushed Edward into the car. But Edward wasn't listening, he was more interested in figuring out how Batman had figured out where he went after the robbery, it was only ten past eleven. Batman cheated. It's the only way Edward could explain it. Maybe Batman was on a steak out?

_Batman doesn't do stakeouts. There is a good reason on why he doesn't. It could take days before someone robbed a place or that his information could be wrong. But HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME? I didn't even leave a riddle. It was a clean robbery. No one was hurt, and I got away clean. There is not possible explanation for how he did it._

Edward leaned against the window of the Bat-mobile. Batman looked over at his captive; he knew that Edward was thinking about something. _'How He was able to find him?_' was the most logical thing. _It was easy Edward, I was in the bank when you robbed the place, but you can't accept that I am Batman so I guess you'll come up with as stupid as 'I cheated' or something._

Edward just stared out the window as he realised he wasn't been taken back to Arkham Asylum, he was going a different way, to the GCPD. Batman pulled up in the car park. Turned the car off and got out. He then went over to the side that Edward was on and dragged the ashamed villain out.

Commissioner Gordon was standing at the door waiting for them. While Edward had been in a daze, Batman had obviously called his capture in. Batman then handed over custody of Edward Nigma to the proper authorities. Edward didn't turn around to see the caped crusader leave. He was too ashamed to look at anything.

Edward just looked down at his cuffed wrists as both Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock shouted at him to get a confession out of him. But it wasn't working thus far. It was well past two am on the 22nd of June and Edward Nigma refused to crack.

Gordon pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Ok, Nigma, this is the last time I'm going to ask this, it's been nearly eight hours, who were the people that helped you during the robbery?"

"Now that's the Riddle of the Night isn't it? I don't know who they were. I hired them because I needed some muscle, I'd never associate with that type of scum." Edward retorted. It had been like this since they started interrogating him yesterday.

"Don't get smart with me Nigma." Bullock said as he scoffed another donut.

"Oh I wouldn't dream about getting smart with someone as dumb as you Mr Bullock."

Bullock slammed his fists on the table to see if he could frighten the Riddler into giving a confession, but it didn't work. "THAT'S DETECTIVE BULLOCK TO YOU!"

"Calm down Bullock. It's obvious he's not talking. I'll call Arkham. Tell them we'll be dropping him off in an hour".

Now that statement hit Edward like a ton of bricks. He didn't like Arkham Asylum. You might even say he feared the place. It wasn't the greatest place on Earth, and it struck fear into his bones. His face went pale.

Bullock and Gordon left the room. Edward was left alone, well, alone in the room, there was a wall that had two-way-glass and it was clear that someone was observing the interrogation.

It was not that long of a ride back to Arkham Asylum, two armoured guards had to drag Edward to the administration building. Dr Arkham was waiting at the front desk. It was past three am, about the time Batman usual drops off his regulars, but this time it was the police making a drop off.

Edward looked down at his feet. He didn't want to make eye contact with his doctor after his escape two weeks prior.

Doctor Arkham took custody of Edward and was led away to decontamination by two massive orderlies. When the GCPD guards had left, Dr Arkham greeted Edward with a warm tone.

"Welcome back Edward."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who read this. And a special thanks to animalfries12. Thank you. Enjoy.**

Edward was taken down to decontamination where he was stripped of his Riddler suit, given a shower and the once over by a medical doctor and then issued a standard orange. It was only two weeks ago when he was last wearing this and he knew he was going to be wearing it for a long time to come.

Edward was then taken to Dr Arkham's office and walked through the 'Welcome back' procedure. Arkham was sitting at his desk, he yawned, he should have finished a few hours ago, but Edward changed that. But this was a common thing, just before he would clock off someone would be brought back.

"Welcome back Mr Nigma." Dr Arkham smiled from behind the desk. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions to see how you feel and where you are at, ok."

"Its fine Doctor, just go ahead and ask the questions." Edward replied. He knew the questions off by heart.

"How do you feel?"

Edward sighed "Do you really have to ask how I feel Doctor?"

"That's not answering my question, that's asking me one. Just answer it Edward."

"Angry." Dr Arkham took down a few notes and ticked a few boxes.

"Now, Edward, can you tell me what you did to be brought here?"

Edward sighed inwardly. "I broke out of here two weeks ago and on the 21st June I robbed the bank at 10:37am and after hours of interrogation going nowhere, I was brought here, making today..."

"The 22nd, good, so you know the date. Good." Dr Arkham took down some more notes. It was obvious to him that Edward on of 'sound' mind for a lunatic.

Edward waited for the next question, but Dr Arkham just filled out the field himself and continued with the procedure. Dr Arkham flipped through a few more pages, signed the paper, and sat it down on his desk. He managed to hold back this yawn but he couldn't hide the fact he was tired.

"Now, you know the procedure Edward, you will spend the next month in isolation, and therapy sessions will begin on Saturday. Remember, how you behave in isolation is important. If you're well behaved the time may be shortened, if your behaviour isn't to satisfaction, time will be added. Is this clean?" He suppressed a yawn.

"Clear as crystal Dr Arkham."

Edward was escorted down to the isolation ward by three guards, who by luck would have it, had almost finished their shift and were planning on clocking off once they dropped Edward off into his new accommodation.

"Hey Riddler, what do you call a man beaten by the Batman?" One of the guards taunted. Hoping that Edward would rise to the bait and they'd be able to give him a free beating before the end of the shift, but thankfully Edward was off in his little world and didn't pay attention to the guards.

"The answer is 'A Riddler' right? Am I right?" William North said as he pushed Edward into the next vacant cell.

"Willie you're so smart, I bet you're smarter than this dumb ass." The first guard said, hoping for that fight.

"Welcome back Nigma. Enjoy your say." Said William North as he shut the steel door and dead locked it from the other side.

Edward watched as the door closed and the room was consumed with darkness. He didn't mind about being left in the dark, but he knew that if he had time added to his stay in 'isolation' it was going to make planning his revenge on Batman just that little bit harder.

He used his arms to feel around the room. There was nothing in the room. He could feel with his feet that there was a mattress on the ground that was supposed to be a bed and he kicked over a bucket, something that replaced toilet facilities. He pushed over the mattress and sat down. He was still angry that Batman had managed to catch him. He didn't even leave his signature riddle as the scene. There must have been a way that Batman cheated and followed him.

"But how could he?" He said to himself softly. He knew that the Joker was next door to him and the cells to the right were empty, but that didn't mean he could talk loudly. At this hour the patients are meant to be asleep. If they weren't they pretended they were.

_There is no possible way that Batman could have known where my hideout was? Maybe he placed a tracker in my cane, but how?_ _He wasn't even at the crime scene. Ah, this is making me so paranoid. Maybe he's been following me since I escaped and he was waiting to see what I did next? No, if he caught wind of what I was going to do before I did it; he would have caught me before then. But he didn't manage to. _

Edward signed and decided to lie down on the lumpy mattress. If he was going to get any sleep before the morning shift and breakfast soon after, he needed to get it now.

Edward's sleep was broken by a loud shrieking sound from his neighbour. Joker was awake and wanted the entire block to know. But because Edward was the only other inmate it the same row, he was the only patient Joker was able to annoy.

"GOOD MORNING EDWARD. I know you got in late honey but I just needed a good old fashion girl talk. So how was Batman yesterday? Was it the best you've ever had?" Joker cooed through a hole in the wall. "Oh come on tell me, tell me. I'll be your best friend."

Edward sat up and rushed his fingers through his hair. He let out a huge yawn and asked "What time is it Joker?" He rested his head back down and closed his eyes. He hadn't managed to sleep very well or for very long.

"It's just gone past six my sweet. Breakfast will be around soon and then you can spend all day resting your head if you answer my question."

"What question Joker? 'How was Batman yesterday?' I think you already know the answer." Edward curled into a ball and attempted to fall back into his dream world, but just as he was about to nod off, Joker shrieked again. Almost making Edward jump out of his skin.

"EDDIE. THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER. I WANT A REAL ONE. HOW WAS BATMAN? WAS HE SWEATY AND ROUGH OR SMOOTH AND GENTAL?"

Edward knew exactly what Joker was hinting at and didn't want to continue the conversation any more. So he lowered himself to Joker's level and said.

"Batman didn't do anything like that; he said to me 'I only save that kind of treatment to one kind of man.' So I guess it's only Batman who is man enough to fu..." Edward was cut off by Joker's laughter.

"Oh Edward, you really are such a marvel when it comes down to it." The Joker let out before he went back into his fit of laughter.

Edward took this as a signal to attempt to get more sleep. If breakfast came and he wasn't awake to receive it, he just has to wait until dinner. Not like two meals a day while in isolation is needed. Just one meal is enough to keep the patient going.

Edward woke up hours later. His dinner was sitting next to him and the light was on. He looked over at the meal. It had gone cold and clumpy. Still, after missing breakfast he really needed something to eat. He picked up the bowl of gruel and just before he took his first mouthful the food trap on his door opened.

"Oh, you're awake now. Ok, you've got five minutes to eat your dinner and place the trap by the door." The orderly said from the other side of the door.

Edward rubbed his eyes and then asked "What time is it?"

"It's after ten, so you slept through the day. The guards have been checking in on you ever hour or so, hoping you haven't committed suicide or something."

_I the Prince of Puzzlers commit suicide? They must really think I'm retarded or something to think up that excuse._

"OK, hand over the tray now, Nigma." Edward past the tray through the slot, the orderly closed up the hole. He then walked off down the hall. He reached the end and flicked a switch. The light in Edward's cell was extinguished. Still tired from all the sleep he'd been having. Edward decided that the only way to get to Saturday faster was to sleep again.

He could hear Joker snoring on the other side of the wall. Sure Edward could wake him up and tell him a riddle, but he was sure if he woke the clown from his sleep, he wouldn't get to Saturday.

By the time Saturday came around he was happy to just be leaving his cell, it might only be for an hour, but that hour would be better than sitting in the dark for another week. He looked over to the door. Trickles of light were creeping in from under the door. It was barely enough to see anything, but it was better than being trapped in a completely dark room and blocked out all other noises.

The door opened and two guards stood at the door. Aaron Cash, head of security in Arkham Asylum and William North, head of the guards and orderly liaison. North held up a set of leg irons and handcuffs. It was obvious that they were not taking any chances.

"Come on Eddie, time for your scheduled therapy session."

Edward stood up and made his way to the door. He didn't need to be chained up like an animal, but after Joker's last escape and after Killer Croc ate Aaron Cash's left hand, things had changed for the worse at Arkham.

_To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Arkham tapped his fingers on his big oak desk as he waited for Edward to be brought up to him. He already had the tape recorder set up and the chair opposite his desk was fully capable of restraining any problem patient that came his way.

There was three knocks at the door.

"Come in" the door opened and Edward was escorted in, with a guard on each arm. "Well, Edward, take a set" he signalled for Edward to be place right in front of him. "How are we feeling today, Edward? Any better than we did on Wednesday?"

Edward didn't respond. He was looking down at the handcuffs and wriggling his wrists to get them more comfortable. Then his mind went back to Tuesday and how Batman had caught him with little effort.

"Are you not going to respond to me Edward?" Dr Arkham left that hanging in the air for a few moments. Then he decided a different approach. "You cannot have the cuffs off yet Edward, maybe in a few sessions when I know where you're at and what you intend to do while here. So after a few sessions you can prove to me that you're not going to be a problem, the restrains will be negotiable, until then, the cuff stay on."

It wasn't the answer Edward had been looking for, but it was enough to clear up the question and not have to ask more on the subject.

"Now, Edward, I asked, how are you feeling today?" Dr Arkham pressed down on the tape recorder and officially started the session. "Patient Interview One. Patients name is Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler. So Edward, how are you feeling today?"

With the session officially started, Edward knew that if he complied with what was going on he would be a step closer to more privileges and getting out of these restraints.

"I feel a significant amount better than I did the night I was returned here. I'm still slightly angry on the matter of how Batman knew where to find me, but I'm sure there probably isn't an answer." He looked down at his cuffs and wished about having them off again.

"Actually I might be able to answer that." He reached into his desk and pulled out a plastic sleeve with a tiny little bat shaped tracking device. "This was found on your costume after it was taken off you. So this was probably the reason Batman was able to track you."

Edward looked into the sleeve. He didn't know how Batman was able to get that into or onto his suit, but it was obvious that Batman not wearing a mask had been at the bank on Tuesday, but who?

"So that little GPS was the reason Batman was able to track me back to my hideout and well, bring me back here?" Edward signed. "I guess the clears that up." Edward trailed off. He wanted to know who at the bank had been Batman in his day life.

The session continued, but not as well as Dr Arkham had hoped. He wanted to get more out of Edward, but Edward was keeping everything close. Sure he had interviewed Edward many times before, but he had hoped that this day might be different.

"Well that's the end of the session, is there anything that you'd like to ad before we finish?" Arkham asked as he waited for the tape to run out.

"No, I'm fine with what we talked about today Doctor." Edward faked smiled at the Doctor. The tape ran out and began rolling on the reel.

The door opened then Aaron Cash and William North walked in to take Edward back to his isolation cell.

"See you again on..." Dr Arkham paused and looked down at his diary on his desk. He was all booked up until next Tuesday. "I'll see you again on Tuesday. Is nine am fine with you Edward? Or would you like a more convenient time? If you're busy all you have to do is say." He joked.

Edward looked at him. The joke had been noted but not noted as being funny. "See you on Tuesday at nine then doc." Edward was escorted out of the room.

When the door closed, Dr Arkham breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried about the joke he had made at the end. He was worried that Edward might have retaliated in a violent way, but thankfully his fears were not realized. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small bottle of whisky and a glass. Pouring himself a generous amount, he lifted the glass to his lips and let the alcohol wet his lips. After one session with Edward Nigma, he needed the pick me up.

After the restraints were taken off and Edward was alone in his cell in the dark. He sat down on his mattress and decided that he was going to figure out who had been at the bank robbery and who was Batman.

Edward closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He needed to look into his memory for something. True he had a photographic memory, but he needed quiet and concentration to be able to call back an image from a few days ago when he had been high on adrenaline. Then the image he had been looking for came to mind. Clear as day.

_Ok, there are ten people all together, the three people that were working at the windows. All wearing the bank issue red jackets. Then there was six old ladies paying their bills and withdrawing money. The lady with blond dyed hair, then the lady in the pink top next to her, sitting in a chair by some plants was a lady in a pleated skirt. Two women wearing the same ugly hats were being served, the one staff member that had been taken down to the vault and finally. BRUCE WAYNE._

"Bruce Wayne..." Edward said quietly to himself. It all made sense. He had crawled up to him and planted the tracer on his suit. Sure Bruce might have gotten close enough to do it and he was the only other man in the building apart from the Riddler's henchmen and himself. BRUCE WAYNE WAS BATMAN.

Edward had finally solved the greatest riddle of all. He stretched out his arms as wide as the cramped cell would allow him. He had done it. He was a genius. Edward Nigma was truly the World's Greatest Detective.

Sunday afternoon, shower day at Arkham. Edward and the Joker were taken out of isolation and given fifteen minutes to have a shower. Edward quickly went into the stall that had a working lock and a hot water tap. It was one of the few showers in Arkham that had this luxury.

"Oh Edward, I need the hot water to keep my hair all nice and green." Joker said as he leaned over the door and tried to unlock the door.

Then a daytime guard tapped him on the back with his baton. "Just get into an empty stall and get showering." Joker stopped trying to get into the shower stall with Edward and went to the other stall with a hot water tap and started up his usual singing routine.

Edward then continued undressed and turned the hot water tap on all the way. This was his second shower since he got here. He had been here since Wednesday and was sure that he smelled bad. Using the tiny bar of soap to clean his body and wash his hair he managed to get most of the dead skin off and the smell of the soiled mattress off him. Edward always took pride in preening himself. In the few days that he had been in isolation he had started to get a little bit of shadow. If left any longer it might turn into a fully fledged beared, something he didn't want.

He quickly got out of the shower, as not to use up all of his time and give Joker more hot water, he got dressed and stepped out of the stall. "Guard, is there a razor or something available?"

The guard looked at him shocked. It wasn't something out of the ordinary. Whenever Edward had a shower he always shaved. The guard rummaged around in the cupboard and found a clean safety razor. It was blunt as anything but it was better than nothing. Edward went back into his stall and used the tiny mirror to shave. Edward wiped his face down with his towel. He looked good when he was clean shaven, better than the rest of the Rouges that for sure.

"That's it you two, times up." Announced one of the guards and turned off the main water tap, then Joker stopped singing. 

"I wasn't done. I need a few more minuted to get all of Batsy out of my hair. He always does a number on me when he's going to bring me back.

"I said times up Joker." Then Joker stepped out of the stall fully dressed and dry. He clearly just had the water running even though he wasn't in the shower.

"You know it's a waste of water Joker." Joker only smiled in response.

Edward and Joker were locked up in their isolation cells respectively. Edward waited for his eyes to adjust. Then he did something he had wanted to do since last night. He sat down next to the hole in the wall between his cell and Joker's and leaned a little closer and whispered into the hole.

"Joker, can I ask you something?"

"YES EDWARD, I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE BALL, BUT I GET TO WEAR THE DRESS." The Joker let out a deafening and began kicking his door.

"No, I'm serious. I need to ask you something that is really important."

"Go on Edward."

_To be continued..._

_**R&R? PLEASE?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Arkham again tapped his fingers on his big oak desk as he waited for the guards to escort Edward Nigma to his office for his schedule therapy session. His desk had a note pad and the tape recorder was all set up so that when the session officially began, he didn't have to waste some of the session setting it up and testing it. On the other side of his desk was a chair that was designed to restrain any problem patient that came his way.

Yet again there was three knocks on the door.

"Come in." Dr Arkham watched as Cash and North sat Edward down on the chair across from him. He gave Edward a warm smile and pressed start on the tape recorder. "Tape Patient Interview Three, interviewing patient is Edward Nigma and I, Dr Jeremiah Arkham am presiding, so, how are you feeling today Edward?" He let the question hang in the air and took down some notes on how Edward looked.

Edward with a large smile on his face stared back at the doctor and replied. "I haven't felt better." Twiddling his thumbs in his lap, "I've seen the silver lining of this place and I intend on making the most of it. Sure I'm locked up in an asylum for the criminally insane, that doesn't mean I have to look at the negatives when there are so many positives opening up to me."

Dr Arkham could tell Edward wasn't lying about being in a good mood because it showed in his body language, but he didn't have bipolar, but he did suffer from mood swings and tantrums, like any child or childlike adult. Dr Arkham took note of Edward's rare good mood and continued.

"So, you think that you've seen something that is going to change your attitude or has the last week in isolation showed you that you don't need to cause problems? How would you put it Edward?" Dr Arkham was intrigued by Edward's change in attitude so quickly. Normally it was take months before he would start opening up, but he had done it in just under a week.

"I would put it Doctor, as that being in isolation has given me some clarity that I didn't have before I was brought back to the asylum." He smiled back at Dr Arkham. It was kind of frightening.

Dr Arkham made some more notes and decided to dig deeper into the reason why Edward was being so co operative so early on in his rehabilitation process.

"Ok, two weeks before you committed the bank robbery, you escaped from here. I would like to dig deeper into that." Dr Arkham had reviewed the tapes and Edward had just opened his cell and walked out during the late shift when there were less guards patrolling.

Edward sighed "I escaped from my cell." He paused and looked directly into Dr Arkham's eyes "Which I am sure you've reviewed the tapes over and over to see how I was able to solve the problem and escape. Well, after I escaped from my cell and left the grounds, I headed to one of my secret hideouts all over Gotham. I only grabbed a spare suit and continued to the hideout that I would be staying in until I robbed Gotham's First National Bank." Edward took a long pause and then took a deep breath. "Is there anything else you need to know Doc?" Edward looked down at the ground and eventually looked at Dr Arkham.

"How you were able to get out of your cell is something I'd like to know a bit more in detail. Can you do that Edward?"

"I didn't have to bribe anyone if that is what you're insinuating, I was able to 'manipulate' a few of the guards, which allowed me to walk around the grounds without anyone alerting Cash about me being out of my cell." He paused.

"MANIPULATED?"

"Oh yes Doctor, you've read my file before. How could you have forgotten that I, Edward Nigma, am a master of manipulation?"

Dr Arkham looked at him and stopped the recording.

"That will be all for today, Guards!"

Edward was taken back to his isolation cell and left in the dark. He took refuge on the mattress on the floor. He wasn't tired, but being locked in the dark and with not much else to do, he lay down and closed him eyes. He had no intention on falling asleep, he just thought of riddles and brainteasers to keep him occupied until dinner.

'_The man who makes it doesn't want it, a man who wants it doesn't get it and a man who has it doesn't even know he's using it, what am I?' Oh how I used to love that riddle when I was younger, clearly the answer is a 'coffin'. Shame really, even though I'm in room, the size of this place makes it feel like a coffin. _Edward sighed inwardly.

'_I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I've travelled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?' another easy one, 'The human brain.' Well that's enough of the brainteasers, let's get started on how I'm going to get back at Batman._

A few days later during Edward's next therapy session, while Dr Arkham was thinking about how his progress Edward had made and that he hadn't told a single riddle since being brought back, he was startled when he heard.

"Care for a riddle Doctor? I promise it's a good one."

Dr Arkham let out a cough "I thought we had moved past the riddles Edward, you haven't told a single one since you were brought back. I don't really want to encourage this sort of behaviour."

Edward looked at the doctor confused. Since Edward had been brought back, in none of their four sessions had they discussed his compulsion to tell riddle and the truth, but it was clear when ever Edward talked about something, he told the truth, and he would never tell a lie.

"We haven't talked about my riddle compulsion since I was brought back doctor. Were you hoping since I didn't leave a riddle at the scene of the crime that I had made progress to breaking my compulsion? Actually, there was method to the madness; I didn't leave anything behind because that was the point. If I didn't leave a clue behind, Batman would find it harder to catch me. Not leaving a clue was a riddle in itself."

Dr Arkham sighed and wrote down on his note pad "**still has compulsion to tell riddles and the truth**". He then put down his pen and placed his hands on the desk. He wasn't going to write down the riddle Edward was going to ask him seeming he could get it off the tape later if he didn't answer it.

"Ok Edward, I'll humour you. Go ahead and tell me your riddle." He smiled at Edward hoping it wasn't going to be hard or have a disturbing undertone. But he was wrong.

"What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs?"

Dr Arkham sighed in relief, it was an old riddle, but it was one that he could answer.

"Easy Edward, the answer is simple. It's 'man', as a baby it crawls on all fours and as an adult it walks on two and in later years it uses a cane."

"Hmm, hmm, good try, but the answer to all three is a baby, true it crawls on all fours, but cut off its legs it can only wriggle on two limbs, give it a crutch it can hobble around on three you see?"

"How can you even joke about that?" Dr Arkham just looked at Edward with both disgust and horror.

"Easily Doctor, It's not my baby."

"GUARDS"

_It would appear that Dr Arkham didn't enjoy my little riddle. Sure it was a little on the "disgusting" side and might have been something that Joker would make a gag about, but I spend ages planning that one. I was sure it would get something out of him. I'm sure that since I did tell him a riddle he thinks that I've reverted to type, but in truth, I never left._

_I, the Riddler am better than you Dr Arkham. You believed that I had changed, but you couldn't be further from the truth._

Edward started laughing and laughing hard. His deep laughter echoed in the tiny cell. It was loud enough that it even woke up Joker, who had been asleep for a few days.

"Hey Eddie, let us in on the joke or keep it down, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep." Clearly Joker was annoyed about been woken up by laugher of someone who wasn't dying from toxin.

Edward regained some composer. "Joker, you've been asleep for about two days. I don't know how much more sleep you could possibly get before you're diurnal cycle changed to sleeping for days at a time."

Joker yawned and yelled back, "Blah, blah Nigma, like I care. Two days? That's about average for a nice sleep. Still, you haven't told me the reason you were laughing. WHY?" he demanded.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you Joker."

"Oh, really, maybe we need to have a little meeting next time we have a shower. Who's on top?"

"Well I had 'therapy' today with Jerry and he really didn't appreciate the riddle I told him. He just doesn't have a sense of humour that man, always so straight about everything."

"Was it the mutilated baby joke?"

"How'd you guess Joker?"

"I'm a lucky kind of guy."

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday July 10, Shower Day.

Yet again Edward took the only shower stall that had a hot water tap and Joker took the other. While Edward was undressing, he heard another stall door closed. Was there another patient in isolation with Joker and himself? He didn't see anyone else on the list, but he assumed that maybe one of the unknown patients here in Arkham did something to get shifted, until Joker started singing.

"OH HARVEY, how good it is to have you back in the ranks. We missed you down here."

"Shut up clown! It's Two-Face to you! I'm not in isolation with you and Nigma. I'm just having a God damn shower." He said irritably. He obviously had only been brought back by the Bat recently and he was still harbouring ill will to everyone around him.

Edward turned on the taps and let the warm water cleanse him body, getting all the dirt and grime off his skin. Harvey might be a useful player in Edward's plan. But he knew this wasn't the place or the time to start discussing work with guards standing guard.

"Oh did the big bad Bat hurt you the last time he saw you, did he? Did he not let you be on top, or did he force, himself, on you and you didn't have time to flip your coin in agreement?"

Harvey banged the wooden wall of the stall and yelled out "You leave my coin out of this you demented clown, unless you wish for me to feed you each of your teeth." He paused and then added "rectally."

Joker let out a giggle at the idea of Harvey punching his face in, but then one of the guards' that was duty called out "OK, break it up you two. You've got about five minutes left, so hurry it up."

When the guard had finished calling out to stop the fight, Edward was already dressed and opened the door on his stall. He looked over at the guard that had been there last Sunday and signalled for a razor. Again he was given a very blunt razor to shave off his stubble.

"Time's up ladies. If you aren't done by now Joker..." but Joker was standing out the front of his stall already today. And Harvey was being taken back to his cell. His right arm was broken, clearly done by the Bat.

Edward finished with the razor and handed it back. He managed to do it this time without cutting his face. It wasn't the greatest shave he had ever done, but it was certainly better than having a week's worth of growth on his face and making him look more insane than he already was. He wasn't insane; others without his genius just saw him that way. Asocial and he had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, but he was far from insane.

"But I was finished before you called and you can take back that lady remark." The Joker paused and his tone changed to that of a deep one. "Unless you want to end up wrapped in plastic and left in the gutter. K." Joker just smiled at the guard as his face went from red to a very pale white.

Edward managed to suppress the need to laugh. It wasn't a funny joker, but the idea of see the guard dead it a gutter wrapped up in a plastic sheet did make Edward think. When the useless police department discovers the body, and it would have a Glasgow smile, Joker's calling card. Now that was a funny sight.

"That's it back to your cell's you two." Pushing Joker out the door and Edward following not that far behind.

"Care for a riddle Jackson?" Edward honestly didn't need to wait for a reply he was going to ask it anyway. 'Riddle me this, I'm not a hill, more of a lump. This riddle is sure to stump.' Do you know the answer?"

Jackson looked at the other guard on duty. He came up with an answer, but it wasn't really thought through.

"Is it boobs?"

Edward just looked at him and then looked over at the Joker who clearly wanted to give his answer to the subject.

"Is it 'CANCER'?"

"No Joker, the answer to my riddle is not 'cancer'. Close though."

"Just get moving. We've got the next lot coming in here and we don't want you in the way." Jackson pushed both Edward and Joker back to their cells.

As both Edward and Joker were placed in their corresponding cells, Joker sat down next to the hole that he used to communicate with Edward.

"Oh Edward, you're back to your old tricks again." The Joker then let out a girlish squeal. "It's good to have you back Riddler. I missed you so much. Maybe you should have a coming out party. You're coming out right? Everyone has been right all along?"

Edward sighed. It was nice having the Joker called him 'Riddler' for a change, but no way was he going to come out. It's not that he was, he surely wasn't and he knew Joker was just teasing as usual.

"Oh Riddler, don't ignore me! I enjoy the pleasure of your company. It's been so long and what you want to do is just genius."

Edward raised his left eyebrow. He hadn't said anything to Joker about anything. All he was planning was to get out of isolation, then set his plan into action.

"Oh Edward, I will be your partner at the Arkham Ball this year." Joker let out a deafening laugh. Edward sighed in relief. He hadn't started talking in his sleep again and revealed anything to Joker. He was please that he still had his secret.

"These are the private notes of Doctor Jeremiah Arkham. Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler has been back at Arkham Asylum for almost two months, spending all that time in isolation after earning himself another month for his obscene riddles. At first during our sessions it would have seemed that Edward had given up on his compulsion to tell and leave riddles at the scenes of his crimes, but it was apparent that this was either a facade or part of a charade. He after his third session with me told me a rather disgusting riddle about a mutilated baby and I ask how he could possible joke about something as sinister as that, to which he replied, 'Easily doctor it's not my baby.' This is evident that he has begun to slip into his old ways and has no intention in actively working towards rehabilitation. So, with less than a month to serve in mandatory isolation, I have arranged for him to be release back into the general population away from the likes of the Joker, hoping that maybe a change in scenery might change his disposition." Dr Arkham said into the tape recorder. It was a pre session statement he made every so often in relation to his 'long term' patients.

Dr Arkham waited as for Edward to be brought up to him for their latest session. He hadn't seen Edward for a few days and in his last session, Edward did nothing except write messages in code and pass them to Dr Arkham, he was hoping that today Edward would be more inclined to talk.

The door opened and security guard Jackson walked in with Edward. Today he wasn't restrained and he looked slightly angry. He was obviously in another of his moods. His hair was messy and his top button was undone.

Dr Arkham pressed play on the tape recorder. He didn't start the session the same as he had done the last few times, but because he had made some brief notes, he just jumped into the conversation.

"So how are you feeling today Edward?" He asked as politely as he could.

Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his right leg over his left. "Do you always have to start the sessions this way Doctor? Is it a formality or do you really think you need to break the ice every time we start?" Edward looked back, clearly irritated by the question.

"Well I tend to like to know," he coughed and tried to hurry the conversation onto something more positive rather than focusing on the negative. "Well, I do have some good news for you Edward. After this session you'll be placed back in general population and not be returned to the isolation cell. Unless you're behaviour warrants it, you shouldn't have to go back." Dr Arkham said with a smile, hoping this news might change Edward's attitude. But it didn't.

Edward just looked back at the doctor and nodded. Sure he was pleased about being moved out of isolation, but a cell is still a cell and he wasn't going to be getting another parole hearing for a very long time. Even though it was good news, it wasn't that good.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Edward?"

"I'd like to know why I'm getting out of isolation a full two weeks ahead of schedule. I haven't been on my best behaviour."

"You have proved that you're not going to be a hazard to yourself and/or others. You haven't attempted anything while in these sessions, or when being taken to and from here. No problems with your shower time, not even having an argument with Joker. Not easy."

"But, what about the few times you've had me dragged out of here because of what I've" Dr Arkham cut him off there.

"Those are different Edward. Telling me a disturbing riddle is different to attacking a guard or having a fist fight." Dr Arkham pretended to shuffle through papers and pretended that Edward had earned the time off, rather than tell him that he thought Edward had slipped into his old ways and was beyond help.

"That would be all for today. Jackson." Jackson entered the room. "Please take Mr Nigma to his cell in intensive treatment please. We're done for the day." Dr Arkham pressed stop on the tape machine and packet up his notes on Edward Nigma.

Edward left the room to be taken to a cell that he had occupied before his escape in April.

Dr Arkham sighed a sigh of relief and reached into his desk draw for a bottle of whisky and a glass. It was only nine thirty in the morning, but he had become more and more dependent on his morning drink.

_To be continued... _


	6. Chapter 6

So instead of taking the long trip down to the isolation block, Jackson led Edward too his new accommodations in intensive treatment. Edward had been placed here before, so he was going to occupy a cell that was commonly his when he was here. It had green question marks all over the place, and foot prints going up the walls.

Edward was finally home '_Home Sweet Home'._ This was the cell that he had escaped from over two months ago, so he was surprised that they locked him back up here. But due to budget cuts and limited resources, an empty cell was an empty cell and no one wanted to be in the same cell block as Victor Zsasz and Scarecrow when he wasn't locked up in isolation for something.

Edward sat down on his freshly made bed and looked over at the vacant cell across the way. Scarecrow must have been taken to isolation in the time that Edward had a therapy session and been brought down here. But Edward could hear tapping on the wall between him and his neighbour. So it was obvious that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, Mr Nigma, welcome home." Zsasz said with a slight hint of wanting in his voice. "I've missed you. I haven't had anyone to talk to about my work since they moved Scarecrow to a different cell. He was angry that I wouldn't stop talking about my 'work'. Would you like to experience my work first hand Mr Nigma?" Zsasz waited for Edward to reply but he didn't.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME? I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR MAKER AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE INIATIVE TO TELL ME 'YES, I WISH TO MEET HIM." Now Zsasz was hitting the wall with his fist to get Edward's attention. He was paying attention; he just didn't want to engage a conversation with someone as incredibly stupid as Zsasz.

The guard that was watching the camera feeds that came from Zsasz's cell, noticed that his fists we now bleeding.

"We got a 10-51, back up request. I repeat we've got a 10-51 in intensive C.B 1." yelled the guard down his radio.

Edward just sat on his bed as quiet as he could. He saw as Zsasz was dragged out into the hall and could clearly see his head being smashed in by three rather burly guards. As this was happening Zsasz was still trying to fight them off.

_Is he really that dumb that he thinks he can take on all those guards, who are heavily armoured and well trained for this sort of thing, clearly not the brightest light bulb. Oh well, least he's putting on an interesting show._

He looked on as Zsasz's bloody fists tried to punch one of the guards in the face. But his visor protected him from that attempted punch.

"Oh try to punch me huh?" there was a loud crack. Clear as day, a bone had been broken. Not only had a bone been broken, it was all caught in tape. Something Zsasz might be able to use later.

It wasn't instant, but then there was an ear piercing scream.

_There we go. There is a delay between pain and his brain translating the nerve messaged and sending the message to the pain receptors. He clearly isn't smart. His I.Q would have to below 80, clearly someone who I can manipulate. If I ever need a monkey to make a distraction, I know who to refer to. _

Zsasz's ear piercing scream died down as he was dragged off to the medical facility. This left Edward alone in the cell block. With no one around him and after an incident like that it was as almost if he was back in isolation. Knowing that saying anything or doing anything at this point in time would not be taken kindly he decided to sleep. It wasn't even noon.

Edward opened him eyes. He reached out for his glasses and put them on. Using his left index finger, he slid the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked over and his door and noticed Cash and North standing at his cell door.

"Finally, the genius has returned to the land of the living," North taunted. "Too good for us are you? You've been asleep for over twenty hours."

_20 hours? That's a long time ever for you Edward, how could you have let yourself sleep for that long? Not even when_ _you were in isolation you certainly didn't sleep for that long. You've wasted time that could have been better spent on planning. You wasted valuable time that you cannot get back._

"Get a move Nigma; you have a session with Dr Arkham. So get off your lazy riddle ass and get up." Cash was clearly annoyed that he had to take Edward to and from each and every one of his session because Edward was still considered an 'escape risk'.

"It would seem you've had a lovely shift today Cash? Or maybe your wife is no longer in love with you now she's pregnant again?" Edward knew things about Cash that Cash didn't even know himself.

"How could you possibly know that about my wife Riddler?" Cash said beyond agitated.

"Oh a little clown told me during my sojourn in isolation." Edward said with a smile. Being called the Riddler was still a lovely and welcome change.

"I knew it was that damn clown." Cash said as he turned his attention away from Edward and now started to think about the beat down he was going to give the Joker near the end of his shift.

North pushed Edward down the hall to the elevator. Edward was surprised that he wasn't restrained, but he wasn't going to tell these two highly ranked guards how to do their job, but a big part of him wanted to call them out on their failure. He was thinking about a riddle to go with it. The three of them stepped into the elevator.

North looked at Edward and then it dawned on him that he hadn't restrained Edward when they were back at his cell. He looked over at Cash and gave him a nod to make Cash aware of the fact.

"Nigma" Cash said with a slight hesitant tone. "Seeming we've gotten this far without you being restrained and no problems, we'll continue to Arkham's office. If you even much as step a toe out of line." He said as his right hand hovered over his taser gun.

_Oh damn. It was appear that he finally noticed. Shame and I was enjoying it too._

The three of them continued to Dr Arkham's without a problem. They had walked past Two-Face in Arkham Mansion, but he had been too preoccupied with flipping his coin to even notice Edward as in the hall with him.

"I'll left fate decide on whether I hit you in the gut or in the face you stupid bastard. Nobody talks to us like that, especially not a shrimp like you," Two-Face retorted as he walked down the hall, feeling in his pocket for his infamous coin.

"Move it Dent, I haven't got all day," said the new guard as he pushed Two-Face down the hall.

"You got that right," Harvey flipped his coin. Unfortunately it came up good. So Two-Face didn't get to have his fun and went along with the guards resigned.

Cash, North and Edward arrived at Arkham Arkham's office. Cash used his right hand to knock on the door and North stood behind Edward so that if he tried anything, there was nowhere for him to go. Maybe they should have restrained him while in the elevator?

"Come in," called Dr Arkham on the other side of the door. He had just been playing darts in the five minute break between Harvey leaving and Edward arriving. He slid the darts back into their case and placed the case in his desk. "Mr Nigma, take a seat." He looked at Edward and noticed that he wasn't restrained but he didn't question it. It was up to the authority of Aaron Cash and William North whether he was restrained while they escorted him, and during his session, Edward had proved himself not to be a problem. But with the news that he was going to tell Edward today, he would have preferred that the man was restrained. Dr Arkham pressed start on the tape.

"So Edward, how are we today?" Edward looked back at Dr Arkham with a smile. After seeing the incompetence of the two most senior guards in Arkham Asylum, Edward was amused, more that amused, pleased that the buffoons paid to keep men like the Joker and Two-Face would be so lax at their jobs.

"Oh I'm fine Doctor. Happy as ever," Edward said as he leaned back and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, I have something to tell you Edward. It's not that big of a deal or really that important, but I thought I'd better tell you. I'm going on vacation from the 22nd to the 29th of August. You will not be having any therapy sessions during that week and you will get the extra hour to either stay in your cell, go to the rec room or the gardens. I've decided to give you a choice, seeming, with your satisfactory behaviour recently, being locked up in your cell did not seem like a healthy option."

Edward just looked back at Dr Arkham, with a big smile and a forced pleased tone.

"Have a wonderful vacation Dr Arkham."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_30th August 2011._

_These are the private notes of Doctor Jeremiah Arkham, Ph. D. After being away from the asylum for a week, I have been reviewing the surveillance footage. I normally after a week, I check the tapes to see if anyone is trying anything, or doing anything. Everything was normal, and I stretch the term 'normal' in this case, as 'normal' as an asylum can be. No outbursts from patient #15666, Joker, and patient #13568, Mr Jones stayed out of sight in his sewers under the asylum. But I must note, in relation to patient #15249, Edward Nigma as associating more and more with patient #11941, Jonathan Crane. _

_In the past, the two have associated, but very little and only in dire circumstances. If there is no forced association between the two, they prefer to keep to themselves. But after looking over the tapes, Edward was escorted out into the grounds during Jonathan's designated hour. The two walked and talked. This happened over several days until finally, it would seem that the two have reached some sort of agreement. I shall have to investigate further._

_31st August 2011_

_I have been talking to Dr Kellerman over any sort of change in patient #11941, and it would appear that there is none. He does seem to be cooperating more, but that does not necessarily mean that Jonathan has changed his attitude._

_After finding no leads with my conversation with Kellerman, I decided to have Jonathan's cell turned over. Numerous pieces of contraband, but nothing of any real interest or concern, or so I thought until a piece of paper with a green question mark feel out of the book. Nothing else was on the paper. And I know from past experiences that this was clearly Edward's calling card. Edward and Jonathan are in league with each other. Further investigation into the matter is needed before I can truly understand what they're planning. _

_3rd September 2011_

_Dead end, I have hit a wall in my little investigation. Jonathan is not talking about the piece of paper, because he assumes that Edward must have slipped it into the book as some form of bookmark. He might be telling the truth, but it might also just be a ruse to get me off his back._

_I have looked at the paper and a microscope and found nothing. All I've concluded is that Edward did indeed write this, but nothing more. Maybe it was just a bookmark, but I won't let myself believe it._

_With less than ten minutes until my therapy session with Edward, I better be ready to inquire about the slip of paper. If he tries to lie I'll be able to tell, with his compulsion to tell the truth, the instant he attempts to lie, he turns as transparent as a window. _

_The session with Edward came up inconclusive. He asked me about my vacation to Maine and asked how much I must really like fishing to go all the way up there. I questioned him about knowing where I had gone and what I did on my vacation and all he told me was;_

"_Oh things get around doctor. Don't think you're above it all."_

_I wasn't sure where he had discovered the location of my vacation, but most likely he overheard a doctor or an orderly, as the staff knew vaguely where I was going in case of an emergency, but not the very detail of fishing. Maybe Edward had someone follow me? _

_No, that's just me being over paranoid. Even if Edward could possibly have someone follow me, I would have noticed in that isolated region, but I'd never put something like that past any of the Batman's Rogues Gallery. Always planning something to do against Gotham and its inhabitants, but not I've gone off topic, returning to the matter at hand._

_I shall keep a closer eye on both Edward Nigma and Jonathan Crane. If the two are planning something, then the two will associate on the bare minimum, if not, then the two have no arrangement and it was just some coincidence that Edward took the extra hour of free time to spend it with someone roughly on his intellectual plain. _

_8th September 2011_

_After a few more therapy sessions with Edward and noticing his mood has changed again. He is acting more calmly and has even requested a change in his designated rec hour. He was on the same line as some of the docile patients; none of the other Rouges Gallery patients are on this line. He has requested to be placed with the rest, patient #12942 Harvey Dent, #11941 Jonathan Crane, #11948 Jervis Tetch and #12966 Pamela Isley. I see no reason why this should not be allowed and have arranged for the transfer of times to start Monday._

_13th September 2011_

_After granting the request to patient #15249, Edward Nigma, he has been talking to patient #12966 Pamela Isley. I have never known these two to ever talk or associate. It is possible that she has attracted Edward and made him into a boyfriend or protector of some sort?_

_This is highly unlikely, seeming as the two do not have the same motives and work on two different levels of the criminal hierarchy. Edward likes to think he is smarter than Batman and all the other Rouges Gallery members, while Pamela is out to rid the world of all human. So the two want different ends, but I'm sure as sure can be that Edward would never degrade himself and want to rid the world of everyone and work with Pamela, only on his terms would he work with her. _

_With under an hour until my next therapy session with Edward, I better be ready to tell him that his medication is to be changed. He has been acting happier and more cooperative, so a change to his medication is needed. Hopefully he's not putting on an act in an attempt to be taken off medication entirely, but I'm sure he'll eventually fall back into his melancholy state soon, planning more riddles for Batman and his next greatest caper._

_Yet another uneventful therapy session with Edward Nigma, he seemed more interested in telling me riddles like;_

'_Riddle me this, I'm not a hill, but more of a lump. This riddle is sure to stump.'_

_I was unable to solve Edward's riddle so then he decided that I wasn't worth talking to and sat there for the rest of the session in his own little world, not paying attention even when I told him that I was going to change his medication to something lighter, but when he is going to act like he is above it all, it would seem that I need to up his medication to something more suiting. But he didn't listen, more interested in looking at the chains that encompassed his wrists. Just as a precaution, even though I am sure I said he probably did not require them anymore, but I prefer to be safe rather than sorry is cases like Nigma's. _

_When the session concluded and Edward returned back to Earth, I noticed that he seemed oblivious to the conversation that I'd been having with him for the past half an hour. He then looked over at me while Cash and North escorted him back to his cell. He said;_

"_I forgot to thank you Doctor for changing my rec hour. I'm sure you had your say in the matter, so I thank you." He said with a large grin on his face. Not a sinister one I am used to, but a genuine smile._

_I waited until I heard the sounds or receding footsteps in the hall before I pulled out a glass of whisky. I needed a little pick me up after a waste of a session like that, and with less than a few hours before clocking out, I had to have a glass to keep my spirits up._

_21st September 2011_

_Medication in regards to patient #15249 has been reduced. He was not responding to the higher doses, so with less dosages of the same medication should now start to have a positive effect on him. Hopefully enough of one to get him of out his little world, so that I can get back to treating him the correct way._

_On another note, #15666, Joker has been moved out of isolation due to the broken sewage pipe. It was most likely broken by #13568 by swimming into it or accidently mistaking it for food and attempting to eat it._

_But I can only assume that this is the case, seeming none of the guards is willing to go down into the sewer with Mr Jones in an attempt to find out what is wrong and if the pipe needs to be replaced or even if Mr Jones needs medical attention. With Cash's enmity with Jones he is not going down and no other guard is willing to lose a limb or their lives to find out if something is wrong._

_I am certain that it was an accident seeming Mr Jones is not really smart enough to arrange something like that and seeming he does not have an communications with other patients to plan anything like that._

_On another note, the 'relationship' between #15249 and #12966 seems to have dissipated or never existed in the first place. Edward is back to doing puzzles and Pamela is tending to her garden on the grounds. With nothing more to say on the subject I leave it there._

_-Jeremiah Arkham_

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Hello doctor, how are you today?" Edward said with a smile as he looked up from his breakfast to Dr Arkham.

"I'm fine Edward, please continue eating, I'm just here to observer the cafeteria." Dr Arkham replied not interested in engaging Edward on his own turf.

Doctor Arkham just moved slowly around the room taking note of all the patients, what they were eating, who they were sitting with and how many different groups there were. He noticed that Joker, Harvey 'Two-Face', Edward, Pamela, Crane, Tetch and Harley sat on one table, while some of the less known rogues sat on another table.

The stronger more violent patients sat at a table close to the door, while the more docile and lower end of the food chain, were in the centre of the room, really it was the Batman Rogues' Gallery. They had the power to make the whole asylum come to a complete halt. Doctor Arkham's name may have been on the door and think he was the head honcho, but really, Joker was the man behind Arkham Asylum.

Edward continued eating and watching Dr Arkham as he walked around the room. He stood with his hands behind his back. He was the Head Doctor here and administrator, so he thought he could walk around without a problem, but he was wrong.

_What a fool Doctor Arkham is. Thinking he is in charge of this lousy place of an asylum. He couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, his name might be all over the place and his uncle may have built Arkham Asylum, but it stopped there. When Amadeus Arkham went mad, this place and his name went with it. There is nothing left salvageable from the Arkham name. _

"_**But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."  
How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here"**_Said the Mad Hatter, ripping away Edward from his little world of observation.

"Jervis" Said Joker with a grin on his face, but not a grin of happiness, "If you EVER while in my presents again quote a single word from 'Alice in Wonderland' or 'Through the looking-glass'" He said as he wrapped his left arm around Jervis, and with his right hand, held his spoon about two inches from his face. "I will dig out your eye and eat it in front of you. Is that clear?"

Joker wasn't kidding around. He was in a foul mood and wasn't going to put up with anyone's compulsions. Jervis just nodded and let Joker slide back to where he was sitting. Dr Arkham had observed the whole thing and was now going to make his move.

"Now, now Joker, that wasn't very nice to say. Now please say you're sorry to Jervis." Arkham said with a smile. He was not aware Joker was in a killing mood.

Joker took a deep breath and stabbed Jervis in the leg with his pointy end of the spoon. This caused Jervis to yell out in pain and attempt to pull the spoon out.

"MY LEG!" he bellowed and howled. He was in excruciating pain and Joker was lead off quietly without even a word from him.

"Cash, get Jervis to the infirmary NOW. North, take Joker back to his cell in Extreme Isolation. I want a word with him once I've seen Jervis to the infirmary." Dr Arkham yelled as he watched Jervis being dragged off and Joker was taken out of his sight.

The rest of the patients that had seen what Joker had done had gone silent. Crane, who had been sitting next to Jervis had moved closer to Edward and Harvey "Two-Face" had moved away from where Joker had been sitting.

Dr Arkham gave an order to the guards that had shown up in riot gear. Dr Arkham's face was red and he was fuming all over. His happy go mood had vanished.

"I want all these tables cleared and I want all the patients back in their rooms no problems" pointing at all the tables that was not involved with the altercation, he then turned his attention to the table that he hadn't addressed. "I want to question everyone on this table one by one in my office." He then stormed off cross, obviously going to see Jervis in the infirmary.

_These are the private notes of Dr Jeremiah Arkham. Date today is the 22nd September 2011. There was an altercation between patients #15666 the Joker and #11948 Jervis Tetch. _

_From what I have been able to establish from the surveillance footage is, that it was an unprovoked assault on #11948 by #15666. Patient #15666 stabbed the serrated edge of his utensil into patient #11948 right upper thigh. The utensil was removed and all requiring stitches and a course of antibiotics in case there is any infection._

_I questioned all the other patients sitting at the table. I started off with patient #11941 Crane, then #12966 Isley and #12967 Quinzel. When I went out into the hall, I saw #15249 and #12942 discussing something. All I did manage to hear was; "In the rec room Monday." To which when the two saw me; they stopped all conversation and pretended they had not been talking. _

_I'm sure something is going to happen but I am not sure what. Joker's erratic behaviour today was not just a random occurrence._

_26th September_

_There was a fight between patients #15249 and #12942 in the rec room at 3:17 pm. It started when Harvey "Two-Face" flipped his coin and began beating Edward Nigma to the ground with his book. Harvey made threats to his life and some other obscene language. He did not hurt or attempt to bring harm to the guards when he was taken to isolation. Edward only suffered minor lacerations and bruising. _

_Harvey was given two months for fighting and causing harm to another patient and Edward received two months for his involvement in the fight. Even if he was the victim, both parties have to serve time in isolation to deter others from taking the same action. _

_When I told Edward that he would be receiving the same amount of time in maximum isolation, he did not seem too upset about it. He knew its part of the procedure and accepted the term without a fuss. He needed some bandages, but I'm sure that it was mostly his pride that was destroyed in the altercation between him and Harvey Dent._

_Harvey is more physically stronger than Edward, so Edward did not stand a chance, but after what I heard on Thursday last week, I'm sure this was just a charade. But I am sure that actually getting hurt was not part of the plan. _

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" sang Joker into the little hole that separated his cell and Edward's.

Edward looked over to the general direction of the hole. He rested his head on his pillow. He was back in the same little room that he'd spent his first few weeks here. He was bruised all over and was sure that Harvey had actually intended to hurt him.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Are you listening to me?" Joker cooed.

"Joker, please, I just need a minute to think" He groaned as he breathed. The bruise on his right side was very real.

"OK Eddie. I'll let you get some sleep. When shower time comes. I'll bring the soap." Joker whispered into the room.

Edward sighed as he stuffed his blanket into the hole. He was going to have a private conversation with Harvey and he needed to be sure that Joker wasn't going to listen in and ruin the surprise.

"Harvey?" Edward called to Harvey, who was in the cell to the right.

Edward knew that Harvey could hear him and he was just trying to avoid talking to Edward for as long as he could. But that wasn't going to stop Edward from getting the truth. Harvey had actually hurt him and that was not part of the deal.

"Harvey, I know you can hear me. So answer me."

"What do you want Nigma? It's 'Two-Face' to you. Don't forget that!" Two-Face was clearly pissed.

"That was quite a show you put on. I must say the most believable fake fight." Edward said as he rubbed the very real bruise under his left eye.

Two-Face didn't reply, but he obviously agreed that it was a well staged fight. Sure he was locked up in isolation, but with what Edward had promised him in return, two months seemed worth it.

"OK, Two-Face, I hope you're listening, because I have a proposition to ask of you. Something that will make that tiny offer I made the other day, seem worthless."

Two-Face was listening, but he didn't know how Edward was going to top twenty-two million dollars, but if he had more in mind, he was inclined to listen.

Edward took a deep breath and went into extreme detail at explaining his plan to Harvey 'Two-Face.' Not using to fancy or technical jargon to confuse him. When he was finished, he heard Harvey mutter something then say;

"I'm in."

"Good, one more person to go."

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_28thNovember 2011_

_There are the private notes of Doctor Jeremiah Arkham. It has been two months since #12942 'Two-Face' and #15249 had an altercation in the rec room. Since the two were released from isolation and returned to general population, I saw it fit to move Two-Face off the same recreation line as Edward, but when I suggested it in a session, Harvey, actually Harvey apologised for his behaviour and that it was nothing more than a misunderstanding, and was now water under the proverbial bridge._

_With the rare chance to talk to the 'real' personality, I decided not to continue with that subject and moved onto a more personal one in nature. I managed to get some signs out of Harvey before Two-Face began to emerge. I saw this as a chance to end the session and had Harvey escorted back to his cell. _

_Leaving me to wonder, why did Two-Face let Harvey out to defend something he had no control over? _

_15th December 2011_

_I have no time for the usual recording. I have noticed that since #15249 and #12942 were released nearly a month ago there have been no problems among certain patients, which in the last six months have had associations with Edward Nigma._

_21st December 2011_

_I knew something was amiss, I said this more than six months ago, but I never pursued that path to the end, I thought I had been led to a dead end, but really it was just the start of something more. That so called 'book-mark' was Edward Nigma's calling card and all the people Edward has been associating with for the last six months are in league with him. He had me fooled, had wool pulled over my eyes, but I can tell you this, my faithful diary, that I now know that Edward has been planning and playing a game with me since he was brought back six months ago._

_22nd December 2011_

_I have arranged for Edward to be brought up to my office. He has been here for six months today, and I'm well aware he is planning something. I have taken extra precaution to have him restrained when he finally arrives. I'll have a drink to soothe me before he arrives._

_End Notes._

"Well, well, well Doctor, that was very thoughtful of you." Riddler pushed open the door and dropped the restraints in front of Doctor Arkham. "You're going to have to do better than that if you intend on stopping the Riddler."

"How did you get in here? How did you get past security and get back your costume?"

"All in good time Doctor, all in good time."

Before Doctor Arkham could think, the room began spinning, and everything to turn black.

When Doctor Arkham came too, his neck was hurting and his face was covered by a black cloth.

"I wouldn't try moving if I were you. The plank of wood you stand on can barely hold your weight; I'm sure any sudden movements will cause the wood to fall from under your feet, hopefully, breaking your neck." It was Scarecrow's voice.

Arkham managed to choke out a few words; the noose around his neck was tight.

"Why are you doing this Crane?"

Scarecrow merely laughed and got on with whatever he was doing. It sounded as if he was grinding something.

Dangling over a large vat of acid, Mayor Hill just looked down at the green bubbling goo as he listened to Two-Face flip his coin.

"If it wasn't for this stupid agreement, I'd have dropped you into that acid, just to show you, what pain I went through to become," showing his scarred side of his face to Hill "this."

The only response he got from the mayor was humming, nothing more.

Batman was racing through the city, with reports that four prominent people had been kidnapped and it looked like it was up to him to get them back and save them from the fates that had been dealt to them.

With the police scanner and the bat-computer working overtime to figure out, how Two-Face, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Joker had escaped from Arkham and kidnapped these particular people. There was a reason for it, and there was an ulterior motive.

What did Commissioner Gordon, Vicky Vale, Mayor Hamilton Hill and Dr Jeremiah Arkham have to do with anything? There had to be a connection somewhere. Before Batman could even consider heading in any particular direction, Batman picked up a riddle that had been left outside the GCPD building.

"**She has always been a thorn in your side; will this make for breaking news?"**

Ivy was written all over it. Riddler had intentionally left this. But was the Riddler involved? This riddle proved it. He instantly knew that he should go to the Botanical Gardens. The only safe place in Gotham that Ivy could hide someone with her plants and no one would catch on, no one except Batman.

"You better let me go Ivy, you have no right to do this, I'm a reporter, and I need to tell the people of Gotham everything they need to know. I am..." she was cut off as a branch covered her mouth.

"Oh, my baby, thank you, herself righteous speech was getting to me." Ivy stroked her plants as she leaned back into her thrown like chair. Vicky Vale was being held up by a Boston vine. Her hands were being held by her sides. Her blonde hair stood-out against all the green.

"I only have to keep you here until Batman shows up, that was all part of the plan. Riddler leaves Batman a riddle; he comes here to save you. Get's the second riddle to take him to the next hostage, and in that time I go off in my get that is waiting for me." One of Ivy's plants came to life and started to make noises. "That's my cue to leave sweetheart. Give a kiss to Batman when you see him." She kissed her hand and made for the exit.

She didn't make it to the door. Several Batarangs then came smashing through the glass and then some canisters that let out a type of gas. Coughing and gasping for air, Batman snuck in through a skylight, freeing Vale from her predicament and escaping through the skylight before Ivy had a chance to react.

"I'll get you Batman." She said in between coughs. "I still have some information you need about your next" she was coughing uncontrollably "you, need this Batman." She collapsed on the ground.

"Wait here."

"I don't intent on going anyway." Batman had already gone into the green house, to get his only chance of finding the next hostage. "Hmm, well thank you for saving my life." She pulled out her tape recorder and began to dictate "_This is Vicky Vale; this will be the detailed back story to the kidnapping of several others and..." _

"**Bang, bang order in the court, will this judge, jury and executioner flip before you can save this man?"**

"That was the riddle that Ivy had been given to leave me when I saved Vale, but enough time for her to get away. So being captured was not part of the plan."

Batman said to himself as he sped off across the city to Solomon Wayne Courthouse. The abandoned building was the main courthouse before they moved the new court closer to the GCPD in the east end.

"This has Harvey written all over it. These aren't even hard riddles Nigma; you're doing this to toy with me. Don't you have anything better to do?" Batman said out loud, knowing that letting out some of his thoughts might help him think more clearly.

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Mayor Hill was dangling over a vat of acid. Two-Face was pacing around in front of Hill. He was repeatedly flipping his coin. He had an agreement not to kill the Mayor until Batman showed up and had given the Dark Knight his riddle. After that he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Come now Harvey, I mean, Two-Face, is this really necessary? I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Say, you let me go and I call the police and I don't press any charges, after you get taken back to the asylum, I'll be sure to get Arkham to sign the papers. Agreed?" He was bluffing; he just hoped Two-Face didn't see through it.

"I wasn't born yesterday Mayor. I know you are trying to end this peacefully, but we're not interested." Two-Face continued to flip his coin. He had to remember the riddle that Riddler had given his to tell to Batman. When Batman would be distracted trying to solve the riddle and get Two-Face could make his getaway.

Glass shattered around them and Batman landed gracefully in front of Two-Face.

"It's over; give it up Two Face..."

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Two-Face started to laugh. Batman didn't understand how the situation could be funny. Having Mayor Hill dangling over a vat of acid, was in no way shape or form funny.

"I've gotten this far Batman, do you really think I'm going to give it up. But there is more time for that later; I've only been given instructions to give you a riddle from Riddler." Then he muttered to himself.

"Just give me the riddle Two-Face."

Two-Face pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Batman. Batman unfolded the paper and looked at the riddle.

"Have you both forgotten about me?" Hill said with fear in his voice.

"Quiet."

"**Doctor and patient, rolls reversed. Will the Master of Fear take fear to new lengths?"**

After reading the paper, he folded it back up and placed it in his belt.

"I don't have much time for this Two-Face. Give up easily and this can be resolved peacefully."

Two-Face pulled out another gun. He really wasn't going to make this easy.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Batman dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared into the smoke.

"Don't think you're going to get away from me Bats, I still have the Mayor and you don't want to risk losing him do you?" Two-Face was stepping into the smoke, he knew Batman wasn't there, but it was safer than standing out in the open.

"I know you're there Batman." He started to fire randomly into the air in hopes of hitting the man in the shadows. "I still..." the smoke has cleared and the Mayor was no longer hanging over the acid. "What the... "

Batman slammed into Two-Face from above and knocked him out cold. He slapped the cuffs on him and left him at the GCPD; he still had to more people to save and was running out of time.

"Now, tell me Doctor, what do you see now?" Scarecrow sprayed the kind Doctor in the face with a gas, and watched on as his victims face changed and it was clear that the gas was taking effect and it was working.

"Ah, help, please, get the spiders off me. No, I can't take the spiders. HELP?!"

"It is evident that patient Arkham suffers from an acute form of acrophobia."

Doctor Arkham was starting to sway a little. The board underneath his feet began to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Doctor. The board you are standing on can barely hold your weight as is. I'm sure putting more strain on in might cause it to break and the tight rope around your neck might be a slight problem." Scarecrow wasn't even looking at the Doctor. He was playing around with some chemicals in hopes of tweaking his fear gas in time for Batman to get there.

Batman was racing against the clock to get to Scarecrows hideout before it was too late. Batman was cross referencing all of Scarecrows last hideouts and if any where located near hardware stores. Three come up. Batman looked down at the screen. They were all within a half a mile of a hardware store. But one stood out the most. One was a little local store. Not one of the branches of a bigger corporation. Bingo.

Scarecrow was looking at his monitors that were hooked up to the surveillance cameras all around his hideout. He saw Batman pull up and his expression changed from that of boredom to that of sheer pleasure. He could not wait to spar Batman with his latest toxin. But when he looked back at the monitor where Batman had been less than a second ago he was no longer there. Then suddenly, the camera stopped working. Again it happened. Within a blink of an eye, all of the surveillance cameras were malfunctioning. Batman planned to sneak up on him.

"You don't frighten me Batman." He said with a quiver in his voice. After all these years of fighting Batman, he's never admitted that he had chiroptophobia (fear of Bats) and he wasn't about to let a man dressed as a Bat frighten him. Not the Master of Fear.

Batman was looking down on Crane from up in the support beams of the roof. He then turned his attention to Dr Arkham who was obviously still suffering from the gas that Crane had sprayed on him since taking him captive.

"I know you're up there Batman." Bluffed Crane, he didn't know where Batman was, but he hoped to eliminate the one hiding spot first.

Batman jumped down from the beams and landed between Scarecrow and Dr Arkham. With a swish of his cape, he threw three Batarangs at Scarecrow's feet. This was the first on only warning shot.

"Ah, Batman, the only man I know who clearly suffers from atychiphobia, _the fear of Failure._"Scarecrow taunted.

"Crane, I really do not have time for this. Either give up easily, give me the next clue and you go back to Arkham still in one piece. Make it hard, I hope you like eating through a straw." Batman was irritated. He had no intention of playing fair tonight.

Scarecrow just laughed.

Batman pulled out a special type of bat-a-rang this time. He knew Scarecrow would see this one coming, and that was the point. He targeted Scarecrow's head and watched at he narrowly avoided being hit, then before he knew what was happening, it came back and hit him on the back of the head and Batman went in for the knockout punch. Scarecrow's head made a loud smacking noise as he feel onto the floor. He was out cold and with the amount of blood coming out of his head; he was going to be out for a while.

Batman realised the doctor and laid him out on floor. There was rope burn on his neck, but noting too serious. He then injected him with something to help the doctor relax. Then Batman turned his attention to his unconscious foe. He searched his pockets looking for the next clue. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. So he looked in Doctor Arkham's pockets, maybe it was there. After giving it a passing thought, he looked on the table where the chemicals were and there it was;

"**She's always been a thorn in your side. Will this make for breaking news?"**

"Ivy".

There was only one place that Ivy would use as her hideout at this time of year; the now defunct Zoo Gardens. When Batman pulled up at the front gate, he was surprised not to see any form of security guard or hired goon. The gate was unlocked so he pushed it open. It was rusted and made that horror movie squeak. Waiting for the plants to come to life and attack, he kept an ice pellets at the ready. But he made it through the entire garden to the glasshouse without being attacked, something was wrong.

"Enter through the main door Batman. It's open." Ivy said over the loud speaker. He knew it was a trap, but it had never stopped him before.

Going in through the main door, he saw Ivy sitting on her plant thrown with Vicky Vale sitting next to her. Not in any danger. Vale looked calm and unscathed. Something was up.

"Run along dear" blowing Vicky a kiss and letting her get down off the thrown to Batman. "I did not kidnap her Batman. I just kept her safe from Riddler's plan. Unfortunately he used that against me." Ivy said.

"Why is it that I don't believe you Ivy?" Batman said looking at her directly in her green eyes. Something that reminded him of Susan Maguire, the woman Ivy had made to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her; all those green eyes.

"I've done nothing wrong. I broke out of Arkham to save Vale." She could see Batman wasn't buying it and was planning to attack. "I give you Vale and I go back to Arkham." She picked up her Wild Thorny Rose in its pot and stepped off her thrown. She didn't want to fight. Not when they were in a place that was surrounded in her babies.

When the police finally showed up, Vale handed Batman the next clue as they both watched Ivy get into the back of the squad car.

"She didn't hurt me Batman. She really did save me." Vicky said.

Batman didn't listen. He unfolded the paper to read the riddle.

"**Will all this electro shock therapy have him enrolled at the Laughing Academy?"**

Batman hopped into that Bat mobile and drove into the heart of Gotham. He didn't know where Joker was planning on holding his cook-off, but it would be somewhere everyone could see it. Then the onboard computer started beeping.

"Sorry it interrupt you sir, but this seems rather important." Alfred interrupted.

"Go ahead."

"Welcome Gotham to the first annual Commissioner cook-off. Here's your host, THE JOKER." Joker had pirated all the airways on Gotham and was planning on broadcasting killing Gordon for everyone to see.

The camera panned over to Commissioner Gordon sitting in an electric chair, which looked an awful lot like the one Joker had Batman strapped to a few years ago.

"For some of you who remember my last cook-off, this is similar to the chair Batman sat in, except with a few changes." He giggled and looked straight down the barrel of the camera. "Instead of being powered by laughter, it's powered by..." he made a fake fanfare sound with his mouth, but then the transmission cut for a second. "Did you really think I was going to announce it on air? You must be crazy. Either way, if you're watching this, you must be. Light her up boys." Joker called to his men that were standing by a large switch.

Gordon started writhing in pain, and pulling against his bonds. It clearly wasn't an act. Joker was really planning on killing Gordon.

"From the look on the old man's face, I'd say Batman has less than five minutes to get here to save him." Joker broke down in a fit of laughter.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Batman slammed his fist into the steering wheel. He didn't have long to find Gordon and stop Joker. Batman wasn't sure if it was being filmed live or not, but he couldn't take that risk and headed right to Joker's old hideout. If he needed a stage to do thing, the old comedy club was the best place to start. And this time, it was really against the clock.

"Time is running out Batman." Joker looked over at Gordon and his smile went wider. "Isn't this exciting folks? Batman is nowhere to be seen and Gordon here only has a few minutes left in him before he's Commissioner Hotdog."

Joker was laughing hard, but when the lights went out and the camera stopped rolling. He instantly changed his happy mood into a fowl one.

"I guess that means Batman found where we were, hmm, how annoying." The power came back on; the Commissioner was no longer there. "Oh well folks, looks like the annual cook-off has been cancelled due to a plague of bats. Tune in next year." Joker kicked the camera and ran for the exit. He didn't make it that far before Batman landed in front of him.

"Moe, Lar and Cur. Get him!" he paused. "I guess you've already taken care of them bats? Oh well, I guess it's time for me to leave." He said as he pulled out a whoopie cushion. Batman did hesitate. Smashing Joker in the face and pinning him to the floor with his boot.

"It's over Joker. " Batman picked him put by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "You're going back to Arkham Asylum."

Batman was exhausted. He dropped Joker back at Arkham Asylum and Commissioner Gordon was taken to the Gotham General with minor burns. Batman would go visit him in the hospital later, but right now, he needed to find the man behind the plan. Riddler would obviously be hiding somewhere different. He had used the World's Fair Exposition once before, who said he wouldn't use it again.

The Riddler was there, waiting patiently for Batman. He had all of his monitors set to different news stations. It was all over the news. This brought a smile to Riddler's face.

"Give it up Riddler. I've been playing your game all night. Using a previous hideout and having everyone in your plan use an old hideout was old hat, sloppy and unoriginal."

"AH, but Batman that was all part of the plan, having everyone use an old hideout and how easily you found me. It's because I wanted you too." Riddler taunted. He stood up and held out his hands. "Arrest me. That's why you're here."

The night was over and Batman could finally hang up his cape and get a couple of hours of shut eye. He drove back to the cave at a relatively relaxed speed. He was thinking about the food Alfred might make up for him and a nice hot bath.

But when he pulled up to the cave entrance and drove in, he instantly knew something was wrong. The cave was covered in green question marks and nearly all of Batman's equipment was broken and all over the place. The costume cases had been broken into and all the costumes were gone. All his spare supplies were all gone and his boat and plane were in pieces. Someone had done a number on this place.

"Alfred? ALFRED?" he called. No reply.

"Voice activation Recognized, playing recording."

"Is this thing on?" The Riddler adjusted the camera "Hello Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne? Before you get all angry, I Edward Nigma, the World's Greatest Detective did figure out your identity. Let's get right to the point. I have your precious butler. Save him, if you can." The recording ended.

Riddler was whistling while in the interview room at the GCPD building. He had finally committed the best crime Gotham had ever seen. He'd destroyed Batman's cave and had take the most precious person to him.

Batman slammed the door open and sat down cross from Riddler.

"Where is he?"

"Isn't that the riddle of the night Dark Knight, you want me to tell you where he is, I sent him off I know not where."

Batman knew Riddler didn't lie. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of him and not interested in listening to more riddles, he left, in search of Alfred.

"So, when you think Batman's like going to get her Spud?" said one of the goons.

"Shut up about the Bat and keep an eye on the old man. Riddler wasn't us to keep him here until Batman show's his pointy ears and when he does, fill the old man full o' lead."

"Oh right, Full of lead, Got it."

Alfred was tied to a chair and gagged. The funny thing was, there were not in a secret hideout. They were in fact, in Bruce Wayne's living room. Riddler told them to hold him there, seeming it would be the last place Batman would think to look.

"Man, can't believe Riddler doesn't want us searching the joint looking got things to steal, Wayne's loaded. Steal from him; you'd be set for life."

"Just shut up man and keep an eye out. I don't want to piss off the Riddler." They both went back to circling the room and looking out the windows.

There were no hideouts left from Riddler to hide Alfred. Batman decided to check the last place he'd think to look, the mansion.

The lights were on inside the mansion and it was obvious that someone was there. Batman climbed up onto the roof and climbed in through one of the windows on an upper level of the mansion. They had invaded his house. But knowing Riddler was well as he did, he had not told his hired goons his secret identity.

"Hey, Spud, you there man? I think someone is here with us. Spud"

"He's not going to answer you, none of them are." The goon turned around to see moving closer to him. He then dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"See, I'm surrendering, I don't want any trouble. Don't hurt me." Batman picked the guy up by the collar and shook him around a bit.

"I can't promise that." He then punched the guy out cold. Leaving the guy with the rest of the knocked out goons in a heap by the front door, he walked over to Alfred and untied him.

"I'm sorry sir. They came to the door and overpowered me. Will not happen again Sir"

"There is no need to apologies Alfred. This was Riddler's plan all along. To prove to me that he'd figured out my secret identity."

"But how did he manage that Sir?"

"The one time he saw me during the day at the bank."

Alfred stood there stunned. He did not know what to day, Batman and Riddler had been fighting for years, and Riddler only recently found out who the Batman was.

"Out again master Bruce?" Alfred asked as Batman pulled the leaver on the clock and opened the secret passage to the cave.

"I still have unfinished business."

Edward was in a squad car on route to Arkham Asylum. He sat with a smile on his face. Thinking that Batman would have failed to Alfred and he'd be dead, under his own roof, Bruce Wayne's mansion, or Batman's mansion.

As they pulled up to the main door of the asylum Edward looked out the window and saw Batman standing next to Dr Arkham. His heart sank. He was pushed out of the car and he struggled against his cuff and got as close as he could to Batman.

"How did you manage to save the Butler Batman?" He paused "Tell me!" he demanded but Batman just stood with his arms folded and a sadistic smile on his face.

"No."

"But you must tell me. How did you do it?" Edward was practically hysterical.

"Come on inside Edward, let's get you settled in." Dr Arkham said with a yawn, again having to greet the fifth patient for the night.

"No." He struggled against the two orderlies that had taken hold of one of Edward's arms. "I want Bruce Wayne to tell me how he did it. Bruce Wayne is Batman." The guards started to drag Edward towards the main entrance and he turned his head to look back. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"Is he? Well, in that case I'm married to the Queen of England" One of the orderlies said to Edward. Not interested in his ramblings.

"But he is." Edward said still resisting.

"Just the inane ramblings of a madman, Batman..." Dr Arkham said as he turned to look at Batman, but he wasn't there.

From inside the asylum Edward could still be heard screaming at the top of his lungs

"BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN!"

_Fin._

* * *

_**Thank you to Everyone that read this all the way through. Sorry if you didn't like it and if you know any way to make this better, just drop a message or something.**  
_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**I do not own anything from DC comics or Batman the Animated Series.**_

_**I wish I did :'(**_


End file.
